


[Podfic] The Right to Love

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Category: Leverage
Genre: Asexual Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Outsider POV (at least to the relationship), Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28416531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: None of them have ever been very tactile people. Hardison will hug, but that’s about it; Parker’s never really been exposed to a touchy-feely environment; and Eliot is, well, Eliot.But somehow, that changes when they're together.
Relationships: Alec Hardison/Parker/Eliot Spencer
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12
Collections: MysteryBox: Lavender Menace, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] The Right to Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mahons_ondine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mahons_ondine/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Right to Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/751327) by [liggytheauthoress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liggytheauthoress/pseuds/liggytheauthoress). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/the-right-to-love/The%20Right%20to%20Love.mp3).

**To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/the-right-to-love/The%20Right%20to%20Love.mp3) | 11 MB | 0:14:04  
M4B |  [[link to m4b]](https://archive.org/download/the-right-to-love/The%20Right%20to%20Love.m4b)  
  
| 17 MB | 0:14:04


End file.
